Rachel Berry Has Another Stalker
by that70sfinchelgleek
Summary: After the drama with her stalker last year Rachel finally gets to breathe a sigh of relief right? Wrong she has a new stalker and she/hes the most dangerous one yet. Sequel to Rachel Berry Has A Stalker.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the long awaited sequel to Rachel Berry Has A Stalker. This story will make much more sense if you read the first one. Just so everyone knows at this moment in time I know exactly who the stalker is going to be. So this is a bit different from the first one in many ways. First off everything that has happened so far in season 4 pretend it doesn't exist. Second of all for purposes of my sanity I changed how the finale ended. Finchel IS still together it's just long distance. Please please please review! **

It had been a long day, NYADA was most definitely taking it's toll on her. She had a feeling it would be easier if the most important man in her life (next to her dads of course) was here.

Her and Finn had been making it work. They skyped everyday and texted each other pretty much 24/7. While it was nice and far better than the alternative which would have been to break up she still really missed him and longed to see him.

It was almost time for her skype date with Finn. They had come so far since last year and all of the Quinn drama.

By Quinn drama she doesn't mean Quinn trying to take Finn from her she means Quinn trying to take her from Finn.

It was a weird twist in things that she was not happy about.

She hadn't seen Quinn in about six months since Quinn was arrested and boy was she

happy about it. In a way she felt sorry for Quinn all she wanted was to be loved she just went about it the wrong way.

She was deep in thought when a sudden buzzing brought her out of thought.

A slight smile came onto her face as she picked up her phone as she was expecting a text from Finn but boy was she wrong.

**Text from Private number:**

**You look really sexy when you're in your dance clothes. If only I could make my way in there sometime. Perhaps I will.**

Rachel froze in place.

She recognized this feeling all too well the panic, the wondering. Who could it be this time?

And why was it happening again. She knew it couldn't be Quinn she was locked up tight and she knew that Quinn wouldn't be getting out anytime soon.

She thought through all of her enemies when she realized she didn't really have any

Another thought crossed her mind. Was thus person partnered up with Quinn somehow.

As all of these thoughts whirled through her head a dinging on her computer brought her out of her thoughts.

The dinging was signaling that Finn was on skype and requesting some screen time.

Uh oh Finn... How would she tell him this again?

**A/N: Sorry for the length but first chapters are always hard. Anyway please let me know what your thoughts were on this chapter. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I knew this season would bring bad things for finchel I just knew it! It's official Brochel has been added to my least favorite couples list. I am also very upset with the lovely Rachel at the moment. Anyways as I said for purposes of my sanity finchel is still together and NOTHING that has happened so far in season 4 exists here. Ok on with the show, review please!**

Rachel nervously rushed over to the computer to answer Finn's skype request.

She used her superior acting talents to wipe away any trace of worry or fear that was on her face from the text she received just moments ago. But she had a feeling that even if she was the best actress in the world Finn would see right through her.

She opened up the chat window and saw Finn's smiling loving face staring back at her.

"Hi babe." Finn said with complete adoration.

"Uh hey, I wasn't expecting you yet not that I mind of course."

"Sorry it's just things have been pretty rough here and I really needed to see your face." Finn said holding his head in his hands.

It was true the Hummel-Hudson family was having a spell of bad luck.

In fact that was the reason Finn wasn't here with her in New York. But she wasn't mad, not at all it's not like he could control what happened in their family.

Just a week after graduation Burt had another heart attack. He was in a coma for nearly a month before he woke up. Now that he was awake he was bed ridden and not really doing any better health wise.

Finn had to stay to help due to finances, Burt was unable to work so Finn temporarily took over the tire shop. Burt also had to give up his spot in congress because he was unable to do much at the moment.

Medical bills were proving to be a huge challenge as well. They were in a deep hole and Finn couldn't leave his family when they were down

Kurt would have stayed too if Finn hadn't practically forced him to go to New York with Rachel.

"I'm sorry to hear that Finn. I like seeing your face anyways." Rachel said with sorrow filling her heart. She really missed him she also felt really sorry for the Hummel-Hudson family.

"I know this was kind of unexpected so if you're busy or something I can just text you later."

"No it's okay, I will never be too busy for you. I needed to talk to you anyways. Life at NYADA is like a living hell, I thought it would be different year, that everyone be more accepting but fact is they are even more judgmental here."

"Just ignore them you're perfect."

"I would probably like it more if you were here." Rachel said with a huge sigh.

"This is only temporary Rach, remember that. Once Burt and my mom get back on their feet I will be there I swear."

"Ok I love you Finn. I'll skype you tomorrow I gotta go to bed I have a long day at NYADA ahead of me tomorrow."

"Ok love you too. Can't wait for tomorrow."

Just like that he was gone, his face no longer occupying the screen. She knew she should have told him about her stalker but he already had so much on his plate she didn't think he could handle anything more.

Rachel went to bed that night with her mind consumed with thoughts of Finn.

As she got up in the morning she found it very difficult to pull herself out of bed. In fact she probably would have just stayed there if it weren't for Kurt literally dragging her out of bed.

"Kurt I don't wanna go today." Rachel said whining almost like a child who didn't want to go to school.

"Too bad diva. You got into NYADA, you need to go. Do it for the both of us I didn't have the fortune you did of getting into NYADA."

"It would so much better if you were there."

"I know and maybe I will be second semester."

As Rachel rode the subway off to class she felt herself under the gaze of a man across the subway.

He wasn't bad looking but he was like chopped liver compared to her Finn.

As she walked off the subway she felt the same man just inches behind her.

As she turned around to face this creep she underestimated how close the distance between the two of them were and knocked herself over as her forehead collided with his muscular chest.

She tried to catch herself but instead just made it so her forehead collided with the cement.

"I'm so sorry I didn't realize how close I was to you."

"It's fine but for future reference keep at least a five feet distance from people when strolling down the street." Rachel said as she put her hand on her forehead to examine the damage sure enough she was bleeding.

"I have a band-aid if you need it." The stranger said as he handed her a bandage.

"Thanks."

"I'm Dylan by the way."

"I'm Rachel now if you'll excuse me I need to get to class."

"Wait Rachel where are you headed?"

"NYADA." She said very cautiously.

"Same here let's walk there together."

Rachel reluctantly walked with him. She was sure to keep her distance because for all she knew he was her stalker.

When she arrived home Kurt wasn't there he wrote a note saying he would be out for a while.

Just as she got comfortable there was a knock on the door...

**A/N: So any ideas as to who the stalker is? I actually changed my mind about who it will be, I'm not for sure yet so anythings open. Who do you think is at the door? And what do you think of Dylan. Next chapter I will try for more finchel interaction but I have to get the story set up before I can really do anything. Okay well review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so I just realized I haven't updated in like forever! So here is the third chapter. Is anyone else crying as hard as i am by this last episode! By the way if you need to rant about finchel or tonights episode feel free to do so in your review. Or even better you can PM me and I will be more than happy to rant with you! Well review!**

Rachel slowly and hesitantly got up to answer the door.

She slowly opened the door and was shocked and very relieved to see her dads smiling faces staring at her.

"Dad, daddy! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around them both.

"We came to surprise you and to see how the big city is treating you."

"Well come in, come in!"

"So how is school going for you, dear?"

"Well I mean I like it way better than high school but some of the teachers are pretty strict."

"Ok well I noticed that this apartment here is most definitely not the dorm we moved you into in May. What happened?"

"Me and Kurt decided that we would much prefer living together than in dorms plus this way when Finn comes we will have some room." Rachel said simply with a shrug.

An awkward silence filled the room as nobody in the Berry family could think of anything to fill the awkward silence.

A few moments later the buzzing of Rachel's phone broke the silence and Rachel nervously picked it up knowing very well who it could be from.

Her face turned from a panicked glare into a face that was almost literally glowing with excitement.

It was Finn.

**From Finn:**

**Hey babe get on Skype! Love you!**

Rachel hopped up from her seat and bounced over to her computer without giving any explanation whatsoever to her dads.

They quickly figured it out once she squealed as she sat down.

"Finn! Hey what's up?" She asked eagerly as they didn't have a skype date planned for tonight.

"Hey babe, I just wanted to see your face again. Sorry if I keep interrupting stuff just so I can do that but a picture isn't good enough."

"It's fine Finn, maybe soon you can have the real thing though?" Rachel asked hoping that he would give her some kind of answer as to when he would be joining her in New York.

"Uh actually Rach that's the other reason I needed to talk to you. Burt had another heart attack an hour after he got out of his coma. The doctor said this one wasn't as bad and he will probably recover but the medical bills are pretty pricy, so I won't be in New York for a while."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Finn."

"Don't apologize Rach nobody could help it. One last thing before I have to get to work."

"Yeah what's that?"

Before he got a chance to answer Rachel's phone buzzed. Her face crumpled up into a groan.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Finn asked waiting for his girlfriend to pick up her phone.

"No it's just my dads I'll get it later." Rachel instantly regretted it after those words came out of her mouth. Her dads were right there and now giving her the strangest look imaginable.

"Oh okay, well I just wanted to say thank you. Thanks for being so supportive and patient with me. I mean most girls would have just moved on, but you I mean you're waiting it out and I truly applaud that."

"No need to thank me for that Finn. I mean what your doing is truly admirable and I'm not most girls I have no desire to move on because the one guy I want is worth waiting for."

"You don't know how much I needed to hear that. As much as this pains me to say, I need to go, work starts in about twenty minutes."

"Okay I love you."

"Love you too."

Then the screen once again went black and she felt like she was about to burst into tears.

"Um Rachel? Why did you tell Finn that whatever text you got was from us?"

"Because he doesn't know anything about my New York life yet so he may not understand if it was some NYADA boy." Rachel lied, much more proud of herself for this lie than the one she told Finn.

"Oh okay well maybe we should go do something fun now." Hiram said seeing that they had clearly struck a nerve with Rachel.

"I can't do it anymore! I miss him so much and he won't be here anytime soon his family needs him but I think I need him too." Rachel's outburst came out of nowhere. I mean sure you could tell she was upset but you weren't able to tell that that was coming.

Her dads knew something needed to be done. This poor girl needed somebody not just anyone she needed Finn. And then you had the Hudson-Hummel's who just kept getting screwed over everytime life seemed to be picking up.

They simply took her in their arms and held her as if she were a little girl again.

**A/N: So this chapter I am not too proud of. I'm sorry if that finchel scene seemed a bit redundant but I felt like it was needed after tonights episode. Next chapter will really be the beginning of the stalker aspect of it so be ready! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone and awesome reviewers! I love you guys seriously thank you for all your reviews. In this chapter a beloved character will come more into the picture. Again if you need to rant feel free to do so. Review please!**

As Rachel began her descent for school she felt her phone buzz again. She internally moaned as she reached for her phone.

Once she saw the text from unknown number she hesitated to answer it but did so anyway.

**Unknown number:**

**You can't just get away with ignoring my texts. It doesn't work that way sweet cheeks.**

She took a gulp as she once again had to realize that there was someone watching her and she very well could get taken or killed at any moment.

As she walked her normal path to NYADA she couldn't help but be even more paranoid than usual. This was proven when she felt a tap on her shoulder and almost slapped the person in the face.

"Oh my gosh Dylan? I am so sorry!" Rachel exclaimed as she saw the face of the dark haired boy she met just days ago.

"It's fine I'll just try not to scare you next time."

"So what do you want?" Rachel said impatiently.

"Rude much?"

"Sorry I just really need to get to school before something bad happens." Rachel said as she surveyed her surroundings once more.

"Something bad? Could you clarify that a little bit?"

"Not really it's sort of personal. Anyway I really need to get going I need to make sure I'm in class on time otherwise my teachers will have a fit."

"We are going to the same place remember? Besides class doesn't start for another half hour would you like to get coffee with me?" Dylan asked hopefully.

"Sorry Dylan but I have a boyfriend back in Lima."

"Well think of it like two friends getting coffee. A friend-date if you will."

"You are very persistent aren't you?"

"You bet I am and I won't stop asking til you say yes." Dylan said stepping in front of her to block her path.

"Well I'm afraid that today I am going to have to decline but maybe tomorrow."

"Fine but I'm holding you to that." Dylan shouted behind her as she walked away.

Getting through class that day was miserable. She couldn't even focus because her thoughts were either consumed with her stalker who seemed to get more creepy and even more dangerous by the minute. Or Finn who was still being the amazing man he is back in Lima providing for his family.

Surprisingly enough she mostly thought about the latter of the two. Not that she didn't usually think of Finn but it was even more so than usual today.

Luckily for her she didn't have to wait long for a long awaited surprise to come to her.

As she opened up her and Kurt's door to their apartment she quickly noticed that she wasn't the only one home. But it wasn't a menacing spirit. No it was more of a happy, kind and generous presence.

As she breathed in the person who it was became even more obvious to her as she had spent so many days and nights breathing in that magnificent scent.

"Surprise." Finn said as he came from behind and put his arms around her.

"Finn! What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining but shouldn't you be in Lima?"

"Well I should be but your dads payed off all of Burt's medical bills as well as gave us some extra money to hold us over until Burt can work again."

"My dads did that?" Rachel knew it was bad that she was surprised but her dads had never seemed too thrilled about her and Finn's relationship so it just seemed sort of odd for them to do something that would bring them back together.

"Yeah they said it was because we are family now and family helps family. They also mentioned their little girl being a complete wreck without me." Finn said looking at her with questioning eyes.

"It's no secret that I practically need you to breathe Finn."

"Well I'm glad because I feel the exact same way."

"Finn now that you're here there is something I need to tell you." Rachel said as she pulled Finn over to the sofa to sit down.

"Babe what's wrong you're making me nervous?"

"Do you remember that thing with Quinn last year?"

"Ugh how could I forget? Her being in love with you yet some murderous stalker."

"Well a few weeks ago I got this text and it's started again." Rachel said looking close to tears.

"A few weeks ago? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to distract you from helping your family."

"I thought we just established this, you are a part of my family. I love you and I want to help you, but you need to show me these texts."

**A/N: And the good part begins! Please review and tell me if you like what I'm doing with this. Also remember if you need to rant feel free to do so. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You guys are amazing! Thanks you so much for reviewing it's what motivates me to keep doing this. Also if it isn't too much to ask could you check out daringdreamerwithapen she has four amazing oneshots but no one ever reviews them. :( Anyways here is the next chapter and as always you are very much allowed to rant in your review! Please please leave a review!**

Rachel reluctantly handed Finn her phone.

As he began looking through her texts his face turned into a grimace and his eyes flashed with anger.

He didn't even say any words after he read through all of the texts. He simply turned to her and enveloped her in a large hug only muttering "Everything will be okay" every few seconds.

About ten minutes later he hesitantly released her and decided it was time for them to catch up.

"Let's go out, for coffee or something. I'm sure you know some pretty good coffee places around here."

"Um yeah there's one about a block away from here."

"You might want your coat it's pretty cold outside right now."

It may have only been October but the temperature had quickly gone from mild to freezing.

"I think I'll be okay." Rachel said with a small smile that said she clearly had something up her sleeve.

Sure enough right after they stepped outside Rachel was cuddled into Finn's side feeding off of his body heat.

"Rach you don't need to "forget" your coat to have an excuse to cuddle into my side. That right is reserved just for you whenever you want to." Finn said catching onto her little plan right away. He knew Rachel and she wasn't that dumb as to not bring at least a jacket in the middle of October.

"I know but i like feeling your heat and not having a coat in between us." Rachel said as she snuggled a little closer into his side.

As they walked a little farther Rachel heard someone yelling her name. Much to her annoyance it was the boy she had recently met Dylan.

"Hello Dylan." Rachel said only for the sake of being polite.

"Hi Rachel, I was going to ask if you wanted to take me up on my coffee date offer but I see you already have company." Dylan said eyeing Finn in a nasty way.

"Hi I'm Finn, Rachel's boyfriend." Finn said putting extra emphasis on the word "boyfriend."

Finn didn't really like this guy. He didn't seem dangerous like he could be her stalker he really just seemed horny.

"Well where are you guys off to perhaps I could join?"

"Actually Finn just got in today so we are going off alone. Bye Dylan." Rachel said quickly pulling Finn with her.

"How do you know that guy?" Finn asked as soon as they were at the coffee shop.

"He goes to NYADA and I ran into him one morning. Literally."

"What do you mean literally?"

"I mean he was following me really closely and when I turned around to tell him to back off I collided with his chest."

"He was following you?"

"Yeah but I don't think he meant to."

"How do you accidentally follow someone? To be honest that guy could very well be your stalker. He was horny enough to be."

"You think Dylan is my stalker? He's harmless he couldn't hurt a fly."

"Well just be careful around him because there are a large number of people that could be."

"Fine I try to keep my distance anyway because he just kind of annoys me."

As they got back to Rachel's apartment Kurt was there worrying sick.

"Where the hell have you been Rachel Barbara Berry?" Kurt exclaimed as soon as she walked through the door.

"Sorry but I was on a date." Rachel said with a sly smile.

"A date! You were cheating on my brother!" Kurt exclaimed narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

"No she was on a date with your brother." Finn said as soon as he walked through the door.

"Finn! What are you doing here! Is my dad okay?"

"Relax Kurt your dad is doing fine. Rachel's dads payed off his medical bill so I was finally able to join you guys."

"Wait so you're here to stay?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Yep."

As they were going to bed Rachel's phone began to ring.

Rachel reluctantly answered it. Finn came into the room just as she did so.

**"Don't talk just listen. That text I sent you awhile back was a trick I do not find you sexy in the least. I don't like you and unlike I am not in love with you. The only thing I am in love with is the thought of being the one who kills you." Then the line went dead as the mysterious caller hung up.**

Rachel burst into tears and as usual Finn was the one to pick her up and comfort her. How was he supposed to do that when all he wanted to do was cry as well.

It was official Rachel Berry had a potential murderer.

**A/N: This is just taking on a mind of it's own! I was not planning on this happening but here it is. Also as I wrote the little phone call the idea for who the stalker/murderer is popped into my head. Any guesses? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You guys are so awesome! Seriously I don't think you know how much I appreciate your reviews! Anyway I was thinking about this story a little bit an there will be a few deaths... I won't say who because they will just have to be a surprise. Anyway keep up the reviewing and I will try to have the next chapter posted by Tuesday maybe Wednesday. Review!**

The next morning Rachel woke up with Finn's arm around her tightly as if he were protecting her.

It took her a few moments to remember what happened last night then it all hit her like a ton of bricks.

She had a murderer. It wasn't officially a murderer yet and she would like to keep it that way, but as of last night it sure seemed like she had a murderer on her hands.

She slowly and carefully tried to remove herself from Finn's arms so he didn't wake up but as she tried to wriggle free his grasp just got tighter.

She giggled softly at how protective he was of her. How did this man feel like he wasn't good enough for her?

Seriously he was perfect in every possible way. He put all of his plans on hold to stay behind and help his family then he gets to New York and finds out his girlfriend is being followed once again and he still remains her rock.

As she thought about how perfect Finn was, the real thing began to wake up.

"Hey beautiful, how'd you sleep?" Finn asked as he this time lightly put his arms around her from behind.

"Very well, but how could I not with the most amazing guy ever protecting me all night." Rachel said giving Finn a peck on the lips.

"I'll always protect you Rach, no matter what I'm doing."

"I know and that's why I need to talk to you." Rachel said as she sat herself up so she could look at Finn better as she said this.

"Wait what's going on? Did I do something wrong?"

"No actually just the opposite. You've done everything right. You're so kind and brave and have put everyone before yourself. You've actually been doing that for years with the exception of a few mistakes but even then your heart was always in the right place."

Finn looked down with a blush remembering all of his mistakes.

"Anyways, the point is I've never actually taken the time to thank you and tell you how much I appreciate and love everything you do. So I thought I'd do so now, thank you for being the most amazing guy in the world, thank you for choosing me over all of those many other girls you could have. But most of all thank you for being my best friend." By the end of Rachel's long winded speech they both had tears in their eyes.

Finn didn't have any words to show her just how thankful he was so instead he showed her in the most intimate way imaginable.

For the first time since they got to New York their bodies did the dance they knew by heart and didn't miss a beat.

After an hour of just laying their cuddling Rachel decided to finally go take a shower.

As she walked through the living room to get to the bathroom she was startled by the other presence living in this house.

"Good morning sunshine."Kurt said sarcastically.

"Hello to you too Kurt."

"Did you and my brother enjoy yourselves on his first night here?"

"Yeah, I've forgotten how much I love sleeping there with him."

"Well that's great but one request, keep it down next time."

Rachel nodded keeping her head down as she blushed hard while walking to the bathroom.

A few hours later they left to go take a tour around the city.

By tour they mean walk around with each other until they get lost.

Unfortunately that didn't go as planned.

As they were walking Rachel felt herself get thrown to the side of the road on top of some trash bags.

As she looked up to see what caused it she felt the body of a large middle aged man on top of her.

"Get off of me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as Finn began to pull the large man off of her by force.

"What the hell! What possesses a person to just jump on top of someone like that?" Finn screamed at the man.

"Sorry I was just pushing her out of the way."

"Out of the way of what exactly?"

"Well I saw this person dressed in all black down there aiming a gun over here and I figured that I could save her."

"Oh well then I'm so sorry for yelling and thank you. Out of curiosity what did this person look like?" Rachel said feeling embarrassed for yelling.

"I don't know I couldn't really tell but they looked pretty short."

"Ok well thanks for your help."

Moments after they left Rachel had come up with a plan.

"Finn I have an idea but it involves something quite unpleasant."

**A/N: So I figured I'd give you a little fluff fest at the beginning before Rachel got shot at. Any ideas of what her plan could be? If I get a good amount of reviews I will post by Wednesday. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You guys are like the best reviewers ever! I know I said I would have this posted days ago but some things came up. But here it is so enjoy! Oh and review! :)**

"Something unpleasant? What is your plan exactly Rach?" Finn asked somewhat scared to know what this "unpleasant" plan was.

"Well I was thinking we could go give Quinn a visit. I mean she and this other person could have been working together before Quinn got arrested."

"You want to go visit psycho Quinn in jail? Won't that just do more harm than good."

"No look she has already lost everything and her possible partner got away scotch free so if Quinn is still that vindictive little bitch she was in high school she will probably want to rat them out. But uh Finn I think I should go alone." Rachel said avoiding eye contact when she said that last part because she knew he would disagree.

"What the hell makes you think I am going to let you go alone? Rachel do you not remember Quinn she almost killed you after you rejected her." Finn said pulling Rachel's face up so she was looking at him while shaking her shoulders.

"It's not like she's gonna have a gun or anything. Besides I'll be totally safe there will be a guard on duty."

"Ok well why do you think it would be better if I didn't go?"

"Because last time we saw her she was fighting you for my heart. Believe me she doesn't like losing so she won't particularly like seeing you there."

"Fine but be careful and when you get back tell me everything that you guys say. Promise?" Finn said looking at her with worry mixed with love all over her face.

"I promise. Now I should probably get going I don't want to miss visiting hours. Love you!" Rachel said as she walked out the door.

"I love you too." Finn basically whispered to himself.

As Rachel sat at the table and waited for Quinn to come and see her face to face she wondered if Quinn looked any different or if her personality was any different.

The first question soon got answered as Quinn was led by a guard to the table and handcuffed to the side of it. She still looked gorgeous as ever maybe a little more disheveled and her hair was longer but other than that she was pretty much the same.

"Rachel what are you doing here?" Quinn asked totally surprised not even a trace of anger in her voice.

"Well I mean I wanted to see how you were doing but I also had a few questions for you."

"To answer your first question I'm doing great, this place has definitely changed me for the better." Quinn said with a small sad smile.

"Well that's great I don't want you to be miserable you know." Rachel said looking Quinn in the eyes with complete sincerity.

"You probably hate me don't you."

"Actually no, sure I wasn't too happy when you shot me but really I just feel sorry for you."

"That's really good to know now on to your questions." Quinn said sitting up a bit straighter.

"Well when you were stalking me did you in any way shape or form have a partner helping you?"

"Yes I did but I'm not willing to reveal their identity if that's what you want. This person actually loved me. They constantly hated you because I wanted you." Quinn said her eyes looking off into space as she talked about her partner.

"I don't get it if they hated me why did they help you?"

"I have no idea, but I'll tell you this if you drop all charges and get me out of here early I can help you." Quinn whispered softly to Rachel.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said completely shocked.

"If you get me out of here I swear I will help you."

"How do I know you won't just team up with your old partner and try to kill me again?"

"Look I'm going to have to wear an ankle monitor so if I'm ever out of your sight and you think I'm up to no good just call the police station and they'll take care of me."

" I need to talk this over with Finn first I can't just make a huge decision like this without consulting him."

"No! Don't talk it over with him, he'll just say no because he knows I love you and he isn't going to want me around you."

"If I do this there are a few rules. One no cell phone I don't want you having any way to contact this person. Second you live in the living room. We are a little short on rooms and I'm not going to make Kurt share with you."

"Fine but I can't promise I won't flirt with you a little. The heart wants what the heart wants." Quinn said with a wink.

Shivers went down Rachel's back as Quinn winked at her. She knew Finn would not be happy about this but it could help find her new stalker/murderer.

As she walked into her apartment Finn quickly rushed over to her and swooped her up and gave her a kiss.

When he pulled up he saw a familiar blonde giving him the evil eye behind Rachel.

"What the hell! Rachel did she follow you home or something?" Finn said as he protectively pulled Rachel into his side away from Quinn.

"She's here to help us. She wasn't willing to disclose who her partner was but she promised she would help if I took her in. Don't worry there are some ground rules she has to follow."

"I don't like it, there is no way you're all of a sudden a good person you almost killed her!" Finn exclaimed at Quinn.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower why don't you guys catch up."

After Rachel left they stood there for a good ten minutes arms crossed having a stare down.

"I don't trust you." Finn finally said.

"Look I'm not here to help you, I'm here for Rachel."

"She doesn't love you she feels sorry for you. Now make no mistake Fabray, if you make one mistake you're going back to prison."

"Look I'm not going to hurt her this time but she will love me. Whether you like it or not."

"Bring it Fabray." Finn said looking straight into Quinn's eyes.

**A/N: Ooh looks like the bitch is back! Is she to be trusted or not? Also if I made any legal mistakes regarding Quinn getting out please ignore it and just play along. Also I promise this is not a faberry story it is a finchel story. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry for my late update once again I don't really have an excuse other than I had major writers block. I'd also like to give a special thanks to Sibunagleelover who has helped me and supported me so much. Well here it is enjoy and of course review! **

Living with Quinn in their apartment had been a living hell for Finn these past few days.

All she did was shamelessly flirt with Rachel and disrupt them when Finn and Rachel were spending time together

The worst part was Rachel didn't even know Quinn was flirting with her.

"I made you breakfast Rachel, I even remembered you were a vegan." Quinn said flashing a toothy grin at Rachel.

"Thank you Quinn but you didn't need to go to the trouble of making me breakfast."

"It was no trouble you have been so good to me considering everything that happened last year."

"What am I going to eat exactly?" Finn said eyeing his empty spot at the table.

"Well Finn you are going to have to make yourself breakfast. I didn't want to deal with cooking all of that disgusting meat for you so I thought you could handle that." Quinn said in an obviously fake voice.

With a groan Finn begrudgingly stood up and descended for the kitchen area.

When he came out Rachel was almost done eating and Quinn was pretty much just staring at her.

"So Rach what are your plans for the day?" Finn asked thoughtfully.

"Well I have to go to school obviously but I was thinking that maybe when I get home we could just cuddle up by the tv and watch a movie." Rachel said with a slight smile and shrug.

"That sounds great and I know just the movie to watch!" Quinn interjected knowing Rachel wasn't talking to her.

Rachel not being one to be rude just politely smiled at Quinn with a nod.

"I'm going to go get ready for school." Rachel stated as she got up and left the awkwardly silent table.

"I know what you're doing." Finn said with his mouth full after Rachel was out of earshot.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please the whole making breakfast for Rachel and joining in on our movie night you are trying to earn some brownie points with Rachel hoping she will actually want you." Finn said mouth still full.

"How do you know she won't? Someday she will finally realize she is way too good for you and she will come to me and we will live happily ever after while you move back to Lima and work at the tire shop til you're thirty!" Quinn spat at Finn.

"Your insults don't faze me anymore. As for your first question she won't come to you because the couple that's endgame is Finchel not Quinchel."

"It's Faberry." Quinn quietly mumbled.

"Whatever it is it doesn't matter me and Rachel are in love and nobody comes between that anymore. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go join my fiancée in the shower since I can do that." Finn said practically running to the bathroom.

As Rachel got ready to walk out the door Finn put his arms around her from behind.

"Be careful." He whispered in her ear.

"I always am, and don't worry so much I'll be okay I promise." Rachel said as she got on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek.

"I just love you so much I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I love you too and you won't lose me, you'll never lose me." Rachel said as her parting words.

Rachel once again ran into Dylan on her walk to the subway.

"Hey stranger it feels like it's been forever since I saw you last." Dylan said as he jogged up to walk alongside Rachel.

"Yeah sorry I've just been really busy lately."

"With your boyfriend?" Dylan asked with a sad but knowing smile.

"Well partly, but Dylan you need to know that what we have here I have never thought of as anything more than a friendship. A friendship that I truly value."

"I get it but can you blame a guy for trying? You're a very beautiful girl Rachel and single guys like me are all looking for someone like you."

"That's very sweet and I hope you can accept our relationship as strictly just friends." Rachel nodded as she tried to walk faster so she wasn't late.

Just as she walked by the spot where just a few days ago a man pushed her out of the way of a bullet she heard the loud scream of Dylan shouting. "Rachel watch out!"

Before she knew it the tall brunette boy was in front of her then soon enough on the ground.

"Dylan! Dylan are you okay answer me!" Rachel screamed panicking as she kneeled down on the floor next to the bleeding man who had gotten shot in the chest.

Just a moment later she had received a text from an anonymous number.

**From private number:**

**That bullet wasn't meant for your dim witted friend there. You just keep getting lucky I promise I will get you and it will be soon.**

Rachel's face paled as she read the text.

Before she knew it everything went black.

**A/N: Okay don't say I didn't warn you I said someone would die. And let's just say there may be a few more deaths. As for Rachel I think it's pretty easy to guess she will be okay since this story would pretty much be over if I killed her off... Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So sorry for the late update but have been like really short on time lately. Anyway keep reviewing and I will try to post by Tuesday or Wednesday. Please please please review! Thanks!**

As Rachel woke up she was surrounded with white walls and the smell of disinfectant was everywhere.

She slowly sat up and made a small coughing noise.

This immediately alerted Finn and he was at her bedside in a split second.

"Rach! Oh thank god you're okay." Finn said as he cupped her face with his hands.

"What happened why am I here?" Rachel said in a sore raspy tone.

"You don't remember?"

Rachel slowly shook her head no and looked at Finn like he had three heads.

"Well I uh don't exactly know how to say this but your stalker tried again to shoot you while you were walking to school but your friend Dylan took the shot for you." Finn explained looking down as he shared the sad news.

"Is he okay?" Rachel asked panicked.

"No he got shot in the chest he isn't dead yet but it's very unlikely he'll make it."

Rachel started sobbing like there was no tomorrow. How could this happen to someone as sweet as Dylan.

"I'm so sorry Rach."

"That should've been me! Now innocent people are getting hurt and possibly killed for me! How long will it be before you're in Dylan's spot? Next time I should just take the bullet myself."

"Don't even say that Rach, you are not doing that! I'm not living without you. Whatever happens I'll be here by your side."

"Finn I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"And they won't because we are going to take this bastard down."

"Ok." Rachel shortly replied as she met Finn's lips with a passionate kiss.

"Finn do you mind if I have a minute to myself I need to think." Rachel said vaguely.

"Take all the time you need babe. I have something I need to do anyway." With that said Finn kissed Rachel's forehead and descended towards a different hospital room.

As he walked in he saw the practically lifeless body of Dylan just laying there.

"I know you aren't awake or anything but I heard one time that people who are in comas can still hear everything so I came to talk to you." Finn said somewhat awkwardly as he took a few steps forward.

"I wanted to thank you. If you hadn't taken that bullet this would be Rachel. I couldn't live with that. I also wanted to say sorry because at one point I actually thought you were her stalker but now I feel like a complete and total idiot. I know you didn't take the bullet for my sake. You took it because you had a pretty huge crush on Rachel. Can't blame you Rachel is probably the most beautiful girl in the world. Usually I hate the people who have the hots for Rachel but you you're different. Not just because you took the bullet in fact had me and Rachel separated after high school I would have been somewhat happy if you dated her. Not totally because she's my girl but if I had to pick someone it would probably be you. You're a good guy and it's a shame that you may not make it."

Finn began to leave and felt the hot tears beginning to prick his face.

"One last thing Dylan, hang in there. You're strong enough I know it." Finn then turned on his heel and was heading back to Rachel's room when he ran into a self absorbed blonde. Quinn.

"What happened is she okay?" Quinn said panicking running up to Finn.

"What are you doing here Quinn?" Finn asked with a groan.

"You aren't the only one who cares about Rachel, you know. I came as soon as I heard why didn't you call me?"

"Because I don't exactly count you as a friend or family now Quinn if you would do us all the pleasure of leaving."

"You know Finn I have learned my lesson. I was going after the wrong person last time. You're the only thing standing in the way of Rachel and I."

"Are you trying to tell me you're gonna kill me?" Finn said with a strangely amused tone.

"Maybe, maybe not." Quinn spat with a shrug.

"You are so moving out Fabray." Finn said exaggerating the word "so".

"Try to convince Rachel of that she needs me to help with her stalker."

"Which you haven't done at all so far. In fact give me some insight right now on who this person is and I'll let you stay at the hospital you can even go in and see Rachel."

"Fine let's just say that you don't know the person. You have never met this person before in your life."

"Wow that's helpful thanks." Finn said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It was a hint now if you'll excuse me I have to go see Rachel."

As Finn mumbled a few unmentionable things about Quinn he ran into a muscular man who was slightly shorter than him.

"Oh uh sorry dude."

"No problem it makes sense that you wouldn't pay attention." The man said rudely walking off.

Who the hell was he?

**A/N: So that person that ran into Finn has some significance I swear. I haven't completely decided how he dies but he does. Anyway another thing there may be another death soon and you guys will probably want to kill me for it. Until then just enjoy. Oh and please please please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey so sorry about the late update. During the school year I just don't have a lot of time. Also remember when I said there would be a death that you would want to kill me for? Yeah that may or may not happen in this chapter. Believe me I don't enjoy killing people but I feel like for purposes of this it needs done. I'm not going to give any clues as to who it is I want it to be a surprise. Okay so please review even if you hate me for this chapter do it for finchel!**

As Finn helped Rachel into the car as they left the hospital he decided now was probably the best time to let Rachel know about what Quinn had said.

"Uh hey Rach? I have something kind of disturbing and scary to tell you but please don't freak out."

"Finn you're scaring me. Just say it okay, I'll be fine." Rachel said as Finn took a hold of her hands.

"Okay well um back at the hospital Quinn was coming to see you so I tried to stop her and we got into this argument. She told me that last time she was targeting the wrong person and this time she was going to kill me." Finn said quickly trying to read the expression on Rachel's solemn face.

As Rachel processed this tears began to fill her eyes.

"Sh-she wants to kill you? How am I not supposed to freak out! You are my fiancé the love of my life. I'm going to freak out if your life is being threatened."

"Look babe nothing is going to happen, we will take care of this. But to be honest I don't think Quinn living with us is a very good idea, she hasn't even helped us yet."

"I know Finn I'll get her out of here in a few days I just want to try to get something really anything out of her." Rachel said eagerly.

"So you're willing to put my life in danger to potentially get something out of her?" Finn said furrowing his brow.

"That isn't the main reason, think about it she gets out of here and she might get back together with the person who is stalking me then last year just starts all over again but even worse this time."

"Alright alright but I think we need to have a serious talk with her."

"You're right. But for now let's just go home and relax." Rachel said putting her head on Finn's shoulder as he began to drive.

As they walked into the apartment Quinn was sitting on the couch watching tv. When she saw Rachel she sprang up from her seat and ran towards the small girl.

"Oh Rachel thank god you're okay! I was so worried about you and your oaf of a fiancé here wouldn't let me come visit you." Quinn said smiling her beautiful prom queen-esque smile at Rachel.

"Quinn you need to leave." Rachel said strongly standing her ground.

"Excuse me?" She asked her smile wavering.

"Not permanently I just need to talk to Finn alone but I am going to require that you are with Kurt so I know you aren't planning anything."

"Oh okay well then I guess I'll see you later." Quinn said skeptically as she walked out.

"What do you want to talk about?" Finn asked as he snaked his arms around her from behind.

"Nothing I just wanted her to leave so we could have the house to ourselves." Rachel said as she turned around to give Finn a passionate kiss.

"Oh well what do you wanna do?" Finn asked seductively.

"Well I was thinking-." Rachel started before the phone began to ring.

Rachel with a sigh went to answer it.

Finn watched as the previously happy expression transformed to one of sadness and tears.

"What happened?" Finn asked worriedly.

"That was the hospital they called to tell me that Dylan didn't make it." Rachel explained as she burst into tears.

"Oh Rach I'm so sorry. Really I am."

"I just can't help but feel guilty for this he took the bullet for me."

"He did that because he cared for you and didn't want you to get hurt. You know what let's just go cuddle up in bed and just enjoy each other's company."

"That sounds great Finn, you know what through all of this I don't think I've told you just how much I love you."

"You didn't have to I already knew." Finn said leading Rachel into their bedroom and onto the bed.

Just as they were getting settled in the phone once again began to ring.

As Rachel came back into the room she appeared to be getting ready to leave.

"That was the police station."

**A/N: Yeah I know I left you with a cliff hanger well I will hopefully post another chapter by Wednesday but I'm not sure, review and let me know why you think the police was calling. Oh yeah and someone might die or come close to it next chapter. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everyone! So after this chapter you will most definitely want to kill me. So just remember that this is a finchel story and I didn't kill either of them. Alright well let's just get this over with. Please review even if you hate me for what I'm about to do.**

"Rachel calm down and tell me what happened." Finn said as he grasped Rachel's shoulders to hold her still. She took a few deep breaths then began to explain.

"That was the police department there was a shooting at that cafe we always go to."

"So why did they call us?"

"Kurt was the one who got shot." Rachel said each word tasting terrible as she said it.

Finn was at a loss for words. His brother had just been shot. Finn repeated the words over and over in his mind hoping that there was a part of that sentence he got wrong. Sure enough there wasn't.

Not knowing what else to do he pulled Rachel in for a long embrace.

"It's gonna be okay Rach, I promise." Finn said soothingly rubbing circles on her back.

"How do you know? How do you know that Kurt will make it? Or how do you know that you aren't next? This is all my fault, I never should've taken Quinn out of jail. I'm such an idiot!"

"Hey, stop thinking like that. Just relax and let's get down to the police station." Finn said as he comfortingly took her hand into his.

As they entered they saw Quinn sitting on a bench tears streaming down her face.

"What the hell happened?" Rachel shouted in a very un-Rachel like manner.

"I-I don't know, w-we were just sitting there awkwardly having coffee not talking or anything when all of a sudden he was on the floor with a hole in his chest." Quinn said half sobbing.

"Quinn I'm going to ask you one more time for information on this person." Rachel asked knowing very well Quinn wouldn't give her the answer.

"Well that depends, I'll tell you if you can tell me you love me." Quinn said crossing her arms with a hopeful smile on her face.

Finn watched this exchange part of him hoping she wouldn't say it so that word would still be reserved for him and only him the other part hoping she would just lie and say yes so they could have some information.

"You know what Quinn, I won't say that. Me saying that isn't going to change whether or not Kurt is laying in a hospital fighting for his life. It's not going to change the fact that I have a stalker who wants me dead. And it won't change the fact that you threatened the love of my life's life. Also you know what Quinn you are no longer welcome at out home."

"Rachel you are making a huge mistake. Someday you will come to your senses and realize that I'm the one who truly loves you." Quinn said as she wiped her eyes.

"Come on Finn let's go find an officer so we can take care of whatever needs done." Rachel said taking Finn's arm as she wiped her tears.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked with sincere worry in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine let's just go take care of things so we can go see Kurt." Rachel said attempting to put a fake smile on her face.

"Rach it's me, your lies won't work on me. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I just feel so guilty, you know? I caused two people to die and it's because I trusted that stupid blonde bitch to help me."

"Hey nobody is mad at you, okay and we'll just take care of things on our own."

"Okay." Rachel said nodding putting her head on Finn's chest.

They soon found an officer and began to answer some basic questions.

"So what is your relation to Mr. Hummel?"

"He's my step brother and one of our roommates."

"Okay and you also know Ms. Fabray correct?"

"Yes she went to high school with us." Rachel mumbled not wanting to discuss the matter of Quinn any further.

"It says here in my file that last year she shot you and she went to jail until just a few months ago you bailed her out?" The officer said looking at them curiously.

"Oh well uh yeah there was that too." Rachel said looking down.

"Look Ms. Berry we need to know anything you can tell us about who could have possibly shot Mr. Hummel."

"I'm wondering that too."

"Well where were you at the time of the shooting?" The officer asked accusingly.

"You don't really think it was me do you?" Rachel asked somewhat offended.

"Well the pieces sort of fit."

"If you must know I was at my apartment with Finn here receiving news of the death of my friend Dylan."

"So your alibi is?"

"The West Lake Hospital I guess."

"Okay thank you, you are free to go."

Rachel and Finn solemnly stood up and descended for the hospital where Kurt was laying helpless.

"Finn I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can walk into that room and see him laying there so weak and alone."

"Yes you can, you know why? Because we will do it together." Finn said taking Rachel's hand in his before walking into the hospital room.

"Oh my god!" Rachel exclaimed bursting into tears at the sight of him laying in bed practically lifeless.

The bed basically swallowed him. He looked so tiny and just not there.

"Finn I need a minute with him." Rachel said squeezing his hand reassuringly before he walked out the door.

"Kurt I am so so sorry! This is all my fault! I should be here not you. I bet if you were awake right now you'd hate me." Rachel said before burying her face in the side of his bed.

"Oh diva, you would find a way to make this about you." Kurt's quiet scratchy voice spoke up.

"Kurt you're okay!"

"Rachel listen to me okay I need to tell you something. When Quinn was coming in to talk to me she dropped her purse and she had these plans they were to kill someone my guess being Finn." Kurt said weakly.

"Oh my god." Rachel sucked her breath in and put her hand over her mouth.

"Do you know when she's gonna do it?"

"Yeah she's going to do it-." Kurt said being cut off by a stabbing pain in his chest.

"Kurt? Kurt are you okay?" Rachel asked panicking.

Moments later some nurses along with Finn came rushing in.

Finn just held Rachel close to him as the news was delivered that Kurt was most definitely gone.

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I'm sorry I know it was sad but this leads into the next part of the story. Okay so you nice reviewers who hopefully don't hate me will you review now?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello! Ok so you guys are absolutely amazing and if I had time I would update everyday. Unfortunately I've already given up as much homework as I can for you guys. Ok so this chapter was extremely sad and hard to write. But I felt like Kurt deserved a funeral. So here it is. Review!**

"Finn I can't do this. This is like officially saying goodbye to Kurt and I'm not ready for that, not yet." Rachel said through choked sobs gripping Finn's arm as if it were her lifeline.

"Look Rach this is going to be hard I'm not gonna lie. In fact I'm probably going to be crying like a freaking baby, but we have to do this for Kurt. He deserves that much right?"

"Yeah that's the only reason I'm doing this is for Kurt. Every single person in there is going to hate me, you know, Blaine, ."

"No one hates you or blames you. Now ice queen over there is a different story." Finn said directing his gaze in Quinn's direction who was leaning up against a wall waiting for somebody, anybody really to come talk to her.

"Why is she even here? She wasn't very close to Kurt, or anyone here for that matter. Something tells me she's up to something since she's at a funeral and she doesn't even look sad. She cries more when she breaks a nail." Rachel wondered as she looked Quinn up and down.

"You're right, just in case she is up to something I don't want you to leave my side. I already lost my brother I can't lose the love of my life too."

They shared one quick comforting kiss before Finn signaled that it was time to get out of the car.

As Rachel did she began shaking as they walked past Quinn. Finn noticed this and gripped Rachel's hand sending a look so horrible that it was usually reserved for Jesse in Quinn's direction.

As they entered the room where the funeral itself was being held Rachel felt all eyes on her.

"Finn they're all staring at me. Make it stop." Rachel pleaded on the verge of tears.

"Rachel it's fine they're probably just worried about you."

As Finn said this he noticed his mom and Burt approaching.

Rachel was sure she was about to get it, a slap or something she wouldn't even be upset about it because in her mind she deserved it.

She felt the tears welling up again as Mrs. Hummel approached.

Once Carole and Burt got there Carole just stopped right in front of Rachel.

"Oh sweetie." Carole said sympathetically pulling Rachel into an embrace.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel choked out.

"Oh honey don't be sorry! You couldn't help it. Now that little blonde hussy over there, I have a few words for. Who even invited her?" Mrs. Hummel said angrily looking like she would stomp over there and push Quinn down and beat the crap out of her if she got a chance.

"Mom calm down we're here for Kurt to honor his memory. Quinn can wait, besides if anyone gets to have a few words with her it will be me." Finn mumbled the last part as he literally held his mom back from pummeling Quinn right then and there.

"You're right, you're right, let's just go get something to drink okay?" Carole said walking off in the direction of the refreshments table.

"Hey you coming?" Finn asked as Rachel remained unmoved from her spot.

"I'll be there in a minute, I just need to talk to someone quickly." Rachel said diverting her eyes to Burt.

"Oh, okay but Rach he really isn't mad at you for this. Sure he isn't in the best of moods right now but that's sorta to be expected since his only son just died."

"I know I just really need to offer my condolences to him."

As Rachel approached she noticed Mr. Hummel was sobbing into his hands. As she go closer Mr. Hummel realized what he was doing and attempted to wipe the tears.

"Oh Rachel, I'm so sorry you had to see me like this." Mr. Hummel said still attempting to wipe tears but it was doing no use since new ones were just coming in their place.

"Mr. Hummel it's okay to cry, you just lost your son. And if you ask me only real men aren't afraid to cry. Finn isn't afraid to cry when he needs to."

"You know Rachel, Finn really is a lucky guy. He got one of the most pure and amazing girls out there. There aren't many of them left you know? Oh and call me Burt." Mr. Hummel said with a small smile.

"Okay Burt." Rachel said quietly yet awkwardly.

As she walked away she realized she was crying again.

Instead of trying to wipe her tears or hide them she just let them flow. No point in trying to stop them.

"Hey you okay?" Finn asked as he pulled Rachel into a long hug.

She didn't even need to say anything for him to know she was most definitely not okay.

"Babe the ceremony is going to begin soon, and my mom and Burt were wondering if you wanted to say something in the eulogy."

"I would love nothing more."

As the ceremony itself began people began to take their seats. There was a row in the front designated just for the glee club since once the eulogy was done they would be performing.

One thing no one counted on was Quinn attempting to sit with them. And next to Santana of all people.

"Hell no Fabray, this is a reserved row." Santana hissed at Quinn.

"Yeah reserved for the glee club, which last time I checked I was apart of." Quinn said putting her head bitch smirk on.

"By glee club we mean the people who actually came to nationals and won it all. Which last time I checked you were in prison when we went to nationals." Santana said mocking Quinn's words with that last part.

With no other witty remark prepared Quinn quickly got up and moved to the back row.

Moments later it was time for Rachel's speech in the eulogy.

"I could go on for hours talking about how amazing Kurt was. Unfortunately I only have a few minutes. Kurt was larger than life, everything he did was over the top and it was Kurt's signature style." Rachel was choking up already but received a nod of encouragement from Finn to keep going.

"I remember at the end of senior we wrote in each others yearbooks. I wrote how I was glad he was coming to New York with me because I couldn't make it without my soulmate. Which still reigns true to this day. Lucky for me I have two soul mates." Rachel said directing her glance to Finn.

"Kurt will forever be remembered as the greatest thing to happen to this town. I will always think about Kurt everyday. It will be hard to make it through the day but just knowing Kurt's looking down on me will make it okay." Rachel said ending with a small sad smile letting all of the sobs out.

"This song goes out to Kurt, I'll always love you." Blaine said cueing the music to start.

**Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memories seep from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight**

in the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here

so tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

in the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here

"You will be forever remembered." Finn said as a closing to the song as he looked at the sky.

**A/N: I sincerely hope this never ever happens on the show. I wanted to cry while I was writing Rachel's speech. I hope you guys like this super sad chapter. Next chapter will focus more on Rachel's stalker. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of your awesome reviews last chapter! I really appreciate it knowing that you all are enjoying this. Also this chapter is all Sibunagleelover's idea. She's amazing so if you ever get a chance check out her work! Please keep on reviewing and I can't promise anything but I'll try to have the next chapter out maybe Wednesday? Okay so review my lovely readers!**

She knew it would be hard being back in Lima but she really owed it to everyone since she hadn't kept in contact with almost anyone since herself, Kurt, and Finn moved to New York. So when they asked her to come back to McKinley and help out the glee club who was she to say no.

Walking through the hallways of this what seemed like ancient place felt so wrong, not at all like the home she thought she remembered.

She was quickly reminded of the feeling of home as two large arms enclosed on her small frame.

She knew exactly who it was without even needing to look up.

"Is it just me or does walking through these hallways almost seem like a step back rather than forward?" Rachel asked still feeling wrong walking in these halls.

"Actually I was thinking the exact opposite. These halls make me feel like I've accomplished something since I've graduated knowing that I'm done here." Finn said with a crooked smile.

"Well maybe that's because you were the king of these hallways and I was just the little loser that followed you everywhere that was wrapped around your finger." Rachel mumbled almost bitterly but was quick to retract it once she saw the look of sheer hurt on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. I'm just still a little shaken and upset by the whole Kurt thing."

"It's fine Rach, I get it you feel empty in these halls without him. He was your partner in crime your last year here and I know it's hard being here without him by your side."

"Well I don't feel completely empty, I mean I have you still. But it isn't fair of me to be snippy and judgmental towards you when the loss of Kurt effects you just as much if not more than it does me."

Before Finn had the chance to respond a few of Finn's old football buddies caught his attention.

"Hey Hudson what do you say we go to the chemistry room and screw with the test tubes just like old times." They called from across the hallway.

Finn was about to say yes but looked down at Rachel who was clearly still sad but had plastered an obviously fake smile on her face. He just couldn't leave her.

"I'm sorry guys but I'm gonna have to pass."

"No Finn go with them, you know you want to. Don't stay behind just because of me I'll be fine." Rachel said once again plastering a fake smile across her face.

"Okay, meet you in the choir room in an hour?"

"Of course, Finn have fun!"

"Oh and promise me you'll be careful." Finn said warningly.

"I promise. Finn I'll be fine now go have fun."

As Rachel walked through the now empty hallways an uneasy feeling came over her.

Like she was being followed or watched.

She heard a crash in the classroom to her right an quickly shuffled in to see what was wrong or if someone was hurt.

Boy was that a mistake.

As she walked in taking slow apprehensive steps. She observed the sight before her. Not a book or paper out of place.

Just as she was going to give up and turn around the door latched.

And whoever closed was on the other side because she was alone. Not a single person near.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? I'm locked in this classroom." Rachel said being as loud as her worried voice allow.

"Oh Rachel nobody is coming for you." She heard a shrill somewhat high pitched voice say.

Rachel's breath hitched in her throat. She wasn't alone after all.

Standing somewhere in this room was her stalker. But where could they be this room wasn't all that big no good hiding spots anywhere.

"You can stop looking, I'm not in the room. But I will be in not too long."

Suddenly the intercom came on.

"Attention students and staff. We will be going into code red now that is all." Principal Fighins voice rang out over the intercom.

What the hell was code red? In high school Finn had never bothered learning the codes for two reasons.

One because only nerds do that and that was the last thing he wanted to be labeled back then

Two because in Lima you didn't need to nothing ever happened

"Wait what's a code red?" Finn asked the chemistry teacher who began to shut all of the lights off and lock the door.

Him and the rest of the football players didn't actually get to mess around with the test tubes because the significant fact that the chemistry teacher would be teaching a class completely slipped their minds.

"Seriously Hudson? You were here for four years and you don't know what a code red is? A code red means that a dangerous person carrying a weapon is in the school or on campus and we need to shut the lights off lol the doors and get out of sight."

"Wait a minute I need to go find my fiancé, she's still out there."

"Mr. Hudson I can't let you leave this room. I am required to keep this door locked at all times during a code red. Your fiancé will be fine."

"No you don't understand she's-."

"I don't want to hear it! Now get against a wall and wait for the code red to pass." The teacher said cutting Finn off from his explanation.

Finn unwillingly sat against a wall and hoped that his fiancé's stalker wasn't the reason for the code red.

But unfortunately he knew it was more likely it was her stalker than not.

Rachel was banging on the door desperately trying to get out until she decided to just give up.

What else could she do?

As she leaned against the wall sliding down it while sobbing the door finally opened. In walked a person she had never seen before yet the person seemed so familiar.

"It's so nice to finally meet you I'm Kitty. So sorry to tell you this but I may have to cut this short." A small blonde wearing a cheerios uniform with a high ponytail said as she pulled out a gun,

"Why are you doing this? I don't even know who you are."

"Well you don't have to know me, to know that I really hate you. You broke Quinn Fabray's heart and that is not okay."

"I thought that the person who loved her was a guy? The person who tried to shoot me a few months ago was male."

"Well I'm glad you noticed that, I've found some people to do my dirty work for me. I've learned from the best after all."

Rachel not knowing what else to do and had no other options did what she had to do.

In one swift movement she shot up from her spot on the floor and attacked the cheerleader.

Kitty quickly recovered from the shock and began to fight back.

As the fight for the gun escalated the fight ended as several gun shots were shot.

**A/N: Okay so I honestly didn't expect the stalker to be Kitty. In fact I was planning on it being Brody but since she adores Quinn so much I felt this would make more sense. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello my amazing reviewers! I decided to get this chapter posted today since you guys were so amazing with the reviews and I had a little extra time on my hands. Let me know what you think! Review!**

The fight went to a silent halt as three gunshots went off.

Looking down at her hand Kitty emitted a loud. "You bitch!"

When the gun had gone off Kitty's hand seemed to have gotten the brunt of it. At that very moment her hand looked like a very good Halloween prop that you would use to scare younger kids.

Once the shock of Kitty's gory hand wore off their attention went to the unarmed gun on the floor.

Both girls made a dramatic leap for it which resulted in Kitty landing on top of Rachel, in the process crushing her phone.

"Oh this could not be more perfect." Kitty mumbled joyfully to herself even though Rachel was very much in earshot.

Kitty taking advantage of the fact she was on top flipped them to the side so Rachel went flying into a table leg.

As soon as Kitty was absolutely positive Rachel was knocked out she made her move.

With her good hand she took out her phone.

"Hey Brody I need a favor. I've got her here she's completely out of it. I'm gonna try to make a break for it out the back." Kitty said sadistically with a smirk not even waiting for a reply before she hung up.

"Piece of cake." Kitty mumbled as she sauntered out of the room.

Moments after Kitty left Brody came to do his designated job by the evil blonde.

"Such a shame it has to end like this. You were so pretty just not pretty enough." Brody said throwing the practically lifeless body over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Inside the rest of the building was getting panicked very quickly. But it was more than safe to say that Finn was the most panicked one of all.

He had heard gunshots and a scream. The good news was he knew Rachel's scream and the scream that he had heard most definitely did not his belong to his beautiful fiancé.

He cradled his head in his hands wishing to wake up from this awful nightmare and just go back to last year.

Back to before the word 'stalker' actually meant a real threat.

If that hadn't happened his world wouldn't still be falling apart at the seams. First his brother now possibly his fiancé? How the hell was that fair?

"Attention students and staff, the classrooms have all been checked we are now coming out if lockdown the hallways are now safe an clear. Continue on with regular classes." Principal Figgins monotone voice said over the intercom.

Everyone mumbled a silent thank you to nobody in particular. Finn would most likely do the same once Rachel was back in his sights and cradled in his arms.

Until then unfortunately no peace would be found and his empty arms would remain empty reserving the brunette's rightful place.

After searching every room at least ten times and calling her phone for what seemed like five-hundred times.

Walking out with his head held low although not ready to give out his heart suddenly leapt about two feet inside his chest when his phone rang.

His hand fumbled inside of his pocket for a moment as he searched for the ringing item.

Finally finding it his hand eagerly hit the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Finn Hudson it seems as if we possess what you want."

"You morons have Rachel don't you? What can do to get her back? I assure you money won't be a problem my family and her family can scrounge up however much is needed." Finn finished this offer with a gulp, he knew that money was definitely an issue. His family was in debt still trying to pay off Burt's medical bills, and while her family had money they wouldn't have nearly enough.

"Relax, frankenteen we don't want your money. I personally assure you that you will get Rachel back. But I can't promise she will be in one piece." Kitty said snickering.

"You are sick. Who the hell are you anyways?" He knew they wouldn't tell him but it was worth a shot right?

"Fine if anyone were to ask tell them my name is Marley. If they need any other clarification just tell them that I'm the girl who likes stealing boyfriends who have three nipples." Kitty said bitterly with a small snicker.

"Whoever you are I give you my personal one hundred percent guarantee I will find her. And if for some strange reason that doesn't happen you will be sorry." Finn said as he hung the phone before smashing his fist against a wall.

It wasn't the smartest idea but love makes you do irrational things.

"I'll find you Rach, I swear." Finn said mostly to himself.

Finn ran for his truck and began his search.

They couldn't have gotten far. He knew this was almost pointless since he had no idea whatsoever of where she could possibly be but he would constantly regret it if something happened to her and he didn't at least try.

He drove towards wherever his and Rachel's tether told him too. It was irrational thinking but he really had no other way if finding out where she was and he figured that it couldn't hurt to try it.

Rachel was also hanging onto their tether hoping Finn could come save her soon.

Wherever she was it was cold and it smelled wet. She would say dark but right now everything seemed dark since she had a black blindfold covering her eyes.

She woke up with a killer headache. She had freshly formed bruises all over her body but she was pretty sure she didn't want to know how those got there.

She still had a little faith, she knew he was coming she just felt it.

**A/N: I apologize for the sheer awfulness of this chapter. I know this just kinda sucks but it's better than nothing right? At this moment I'm thinking there will be about two more chapters after this but I'm not certain yet. Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello my absolutely fantastic reviewers! Okay so as of right now after this chapter there will be two more chapters. However if you have ideas please let me know because I would love to keep this story going as long as I can. Review!**

Finn had been driving around aimlessly for hours.

He had no idea where she could be, she could be somewhere in Antarctica for all he knows. There had to be some clue or some hint or anything.

Unfortunately for him he had to eat sometime and was constantly reminded by the growling in his stomach, he was right by a diner anyways so why not just do it quickly now and go.

As he walked in the place looked pretty run down. There were burnt out lights everywhere and the ones that weren't burnt out were dim. There were patches of dirt everywhere, and the place just smelled of sewage and old men.

He placed his order ordering the safest thing on the menu which was a glass of water and some toast.

After a few minutes of choking his food down he quickly noticed he wasn't alone when he looked to his right there was a chestnut haired man with large muscles staring at him.

"May I help you?" Finn asked awkwardly.

"No sorry I was just wondering how you choke that down."

"Oh well I'm actually kind of in a hurry and I needed to eat something and this was the closest place." Finn said with that adorable half smile he always uses.

"I'm Brody Weston, by the way."

"Finn Hudson."

"If I may ask where exactly you're in a hurry to, I could possibly assist you with the quickest route there."

"That's the problem actually, I don't know where I'm going. I have absolutely no idea where she could be or where to start for that matter." Finn answered with a sarcastic laugh followed by him burying his head in his hands.

"Well when you leave here don't go left that way is always backed up there's no way that they would have taken her there."

"Thanks man that-, wait a second I never said that someone took her." Finn said giving the guy a crossed look.

"Uh well one could just assume. You know what I have to go." Brody said rushing out of there.

Well at least he had somewhere to start, he would start by going left and wherever that took him he would go from there.

As Finn turned left he quickly realized that his strategy maybe wasn't the best. In fact he was basically back to where he was before he stopped at that diner.

He had an idea he was just really dreading implementing it. With a groan he picked up his phone and dialed the number he used to know by heart.

Quinn Fabray.

"Hello?" The ice queen on the other end answered.

"Uh hey Quinn."

"Oh it's you, what do you want?"

"Look I need your help, Rachel got kidnapped."

"Are you serious?" Quinn asked dropping her cool for a minute and actually sounding panicked. "I mean I would love to help but what exactly is in it for me?"

"Quinn why does there always have to be something in it for you? This is serious, a caring human being wouldn't have to ask what's in it for me when the person that they say they love has been kidnapped."

"You know for someone who wants my help you are being an awfully big asshole."

With a sigh knowing he couldn't win this battle, he never could win with her he gave up and decided to give in.

"Fine Quinn, if you help I'm sure this will more than make up, for everything with Rachel."

"That's not good enough I need a real reason. An incentive if you will."

"Quinn." Finn said warningly.

"Do I have to hang up right now?" Quinn snapped.

He really hated talking to her. it's amazing the things you'll do to save the ones you love.

"Fine if you help you can move back into our apartment until you find a place of your own. But you only get to move in if we find her."

"I wasn't planning on moving in if you didn't find her. Do you really think I want to live alone with you under the same roof?"

He could practically hear her wrinkling her nose with disgust on the other end.

"I'll pick you up in about an hour. No tricks."

"Wasn't planning on it."

Finn internally groaned at the prospect of spending the next however long it took to find Rachel alone in the car with Quinn of all people.

Meanwhile Rachel wasn't having such a great time herself.

As she woke up she was alone in a dark room, that smelled kind of wet.

She attempted to reach her hand up to rub a sore spot on her back where she was sure there was a bruise only to find that her hands had limited movement as they were tied behind her back.

She whimpered out in pain and agony the best she could with the gag that was in her mouth restricting her as well.

"Well, well, well looks like the troll finally woke up. How are you feeling?" Kitty asked in mock sympathy.

She slowly removed the gag from Rachel's mouth.

"No worries sweetie everything will be over before you know it. But first I want to have some fun of my own. You know a little while ago in glee club I did this number where I had a whip? It was epic and all kinds of hot. Anyway, I think I need a little practice using it, I figured since you won't make it out of here alive anyway you'd be the perfect practice dummy." Kitty said removing the whip from a large black bag.

Kitty held it back far then swung it forward hard. Rachel tried to hold back her scream but couldn't help it.

"God your voice is so annoying. We are going to have to put the gag back in."

After about twenty more strokes of the whip Rachel had passed out. It was too much pain.

As Finn arrived at Quinn's house, apparently she was living with her mother again he rubbed his temples completely unprepared for the ride ahead of them.

Quinn quickly plopped into his car and it wasn't long before she had begun complaining.

"You really need a new car this one is so old and uncomfortable."

"Quinn that really doesn't matter right now, we just have to find Rachel."

"You're right I'm sorry, now what do you know so far about where she could be?"

"Well down at that one really rundown diner I ran into this guy named Brody who I'm sure has something to do with this whole Rachel thing."

"Oh yeah Brody, just to warn you he has the hots for Rachel, I mean he isn't nearly as attracted to her as he is to me but if he has a chance alone with her he will go for it."

"I really didn't need to know that Quinn." Finn said trying to get the image out of his mind.

"Whatever, my guess is that they are in one of the abandoned warehouses in that area."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because Finn that's all that's in that area." Quinn said rolling her eyes which made Finn almost regret asking her for help.

"Fine let's go there then."

"Finn we can't just drive there without some kind of plan."

"The plan is to get in there beat up that Brody guy and bring Rachel home."

"That is a terrible plan." Quinn scoffed.

Finn's grip on the steering wheel got much tighter. This was going to be a fun drive.

"Rachel you are going to give Finn a call. You will tell him not to look for you and that you don't love him anymore. Say anything else and I'll blow your brains out." Kitty threatened handing Rachel a phone.

It took Finn a little bit of digging threw the glove-compartment to find his phone while getting yelled at by Quinn, but he finally found it.

"Hello?" Finn answered eagerly.

"Finn don't come look for me. It's better if you don't, you'll get hurt if you come here. I'm most likely not going to make it out of this alive so just know that I will always love you. I hope you move on and find someone who you can love and have a happy life with. Goodbye Finn."

Kitty just looked at her flabbergasted. She didn't actually expect Rachel to disobey her.

Rachel just looked at her expectantly. "Isn't this the part where you blow my brains out? I figure it's going to happen anyway might as well give Finn one last goodbye."

"You Berry have guts. I want to see just how long you'll last. So we are going to play a little game, I'm going to keep you here and torture you until eventually you die and we'll see if Finn gets here in time to save you. My guess is I'll win." Kitty said smugly.

"Don't be so sure." Rachel mumbled with a small smile.

Kitty took one look at her then swung her hand across her face and left with a huff.

"That was pretty hot." Brody whistled approaching her.

"Thanks I do what I can."

"You know as long as you're here we should have a little fun." Brody said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sounds great, come a little closer I have a secret to tell you." Rachel said seductively.

As Brody approached with a small smile he stopped right in front of her face. Rachel smiled for a moment before spitting in his face.

"That's what you get for putting the moves on someone who has a fiancé. If I had a free hand I would have slapped you." Rachel said darkly.

"I never liked you anyway." Brody mumbled before walking out.

She may be going to due soon but she may as well have her fun.

Finn however wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Finn she said don't come, she probably has a good reason."

"Does it look like I care? I have to try, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't. Besides they won't win I can tell you that." Finn said his face more determined than ever.

He would find her, and for once in his life he would actually feel like a hero,

**A/N: Okay so there's that chapter! What do you guys think of sassy Rachel? Again any ideas let me know otherwise there is two more chapters left. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello everyone! So here is the second to last chapter. If you guys are amazing reviewers I'll have the next one posted by Friday or Saturday. Just so you know the events in this chapter are not what they seem. Review please!**

When Rachel woke up still tied to her wooden chair she was genuinely shocked she was alive.

When she fell asleep she was almost certain she would get drugged or beaten in her sleep just to get rid of her. She had a little bit longer to live and devise a plan now.

"Oh so you're finally up. I decided to be nice and let you sleep in since this will be the last time you ever wake up." Kitty said sadistically as she approached Rachel.

"It would be even nicer of you to let me live." Rachel muttered under her breath.

"I think we both know that's not happening. Now I say we just get this thing over with and put you out of your misery. However I will give you the option. You can either let me kill you now by lethal injection or you can wait twenty four hours which will be filled with brutal beatings."

"Wait twenty four hours I can take the beatings. After everything you have put me through already those seem like nothing."

"Well then this will be fun. So let's play a little game. I'm going to ask you some true or false questions. Every time you answer incorrectly I'll cut into your arm with this knife. Sounds fun right?" Kitty asked with a grin that one could only describe as maniacal.

"Bring it." Rachel said her eyes not losing Kitty's.

"Oh and one more thing, I'm going to put your little fiancé on the line so he can hear every single one of your screams." Kitty said as she dialed the number that Rachel knew so well and normally would have been excited for.

She didn't want him to hear her so weak she wasn't weak. She was Rachel-freaking-Berry.

As Finn answered the phone arguing could be clearly heard on the other end.

"No give me the phone you're driving you idiot!" A voice that could be recognized as Quinn's yelled from the other end.

"I don't give a crap! Just put the phone on speaker." Finn yelled back tired and frustrated.

"If you two are done I have a little game I thought you might enjoy."

As Kitty explained her sick torturous game to Finn and Quinn Rachel could practically hear the look of disgust on Finn's face.

"No way am I going to sit here and listen to her scream knowing there isn't a damn thing I can do about it."

"I wouldn't hang up if I were you. You can either listen in on our game or you can hang up and I'll just kill her now."

"Fine." Finn said still on the line.

"Ok first question, true or false Quinn is a better singer than you."

"False." Rachel answered simply knowing what was coming to her next.

"Sorry that is incorrect."

In one swift motion Kitty brought the knife across Rachel's arm erupting a tiny squeal from Rachel.

"True or false your fiancé is fat." Kitty said with a snicker.

"False, he is in great shape and it really doesn't matter whether you know that or not."

"Again wrong." Kitty brought the knife down a little harder this time a emitting a louder scream from Rachel.

Finn honestly had wished she had just lied about all of this stuff. Especially the questions regarding himself, he wouldn't hold it against her.

"Ok now for the final question. True or false your husband is a Lima Loser."

Rachel looked Kitty square in the eye for this one, she knew that she was once again going to get a cut in her arm probably the deepest one yet. That didn't matter though, Finn needed to know he wasn't a loser especially if she didn't make it out alive.

"That's easy, false. Finn is anything but a loser, he is the best person I have ever known and you can torture me however you want but I will never say he's a loser."

Finn was swelled with pride on the other side of the phone. She was doing this for him. Taking these cuts for him. He waited in agony for the dreadful scream that was soon to come. He finally heard a scream probably the most hideous noise he had ever heard to be honest.

"Wrong, three for three. You know I really don't see what Quinn sees in you. You look like a parrot, you're clearly not very smart I just don't get it."

Finn who was still on the other line just wanted to tell this girl off and tell her that she was insane and Rachel is the most beautiful girl there is but he knew that would only do more harm than good.

"Okay we're done here. Now say goodbye because this could be your last chance."

Before he could actually say anything to Rachel, the line cut off. Could that really be his last time ever talking to her?

He didn't want to take that chance he had to save her he just had to.

"Quinn tell me now where to go. Forget about making a plan I just need to save my girl."

"That's really risky are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes I don't have a choice this could be my last chance."

"Alright just keep going straight and take a left when I tell you too." Quinn calmly instructed from the passenger side.

"We have to get rid of her Brody. Frankenteen is getting close I can tell." Kitty said as she filled a syringe with something.

"What the hell are you doing?" Brody asked grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"Getting the job done, now let go of me!" Kitty shrieked trying to pry herself away from Brody.

"Kitty do you really think you'll be able to live with yourself if you kill her. I know I won't be able to."

"I will be able to sleep even better once this stupid bitch is gone." Kitty spat making another attempt to jerk free of Brody's grasp.

Knowing he was fighting a losing battle he slid the syringe from her hand and injected it into his wrist.

"You idiot! You just killed yourself you moron! Now I don't even have enough left to kill her kill to heavily sedate her. Why did you do that?"

"Because I couldn't live with myself knowing I took such a large part in a persons death. This way she lives and I don't which is probably the way it should work."

"You know what just get out of here while you can. I don't need another dead body in this place." Kitty ordered not even bothering to look up as she filled the syringe yet again with the little amount she had left.

"Fine."

With that Brody was out the door.

"Well Berry looks like you got lucky this time. Your only hope is that Frankenteen and Quinn get here in time to save your sweet ass." Kitty said to the now silent girl as she pierced the needle into her wrist.

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?"

"Because this is it. I hardly even got to say goodbye to Finn." Rachel explained in nothing more than a whisper as she began to tear up.

"Well no worries in just a few minutes you'll be out then sometime while you're sedated I'll just shoot you or something. It would be a lot easier if that idiot Brody hadn't been an idiot and killed himself for you."

Just moments later Rachel was out like a light and her eyes just lit up with an idea.

She looked over at Rachel and the girl looked very much dead, this could just work.

With a smirk on her face Kitty took out her phone a snapped a quick picture of the drugged girl.

As Quinn and Finn for once sat in stone cold silence which was somehow calming the phone suddenly vibrated.

**Anonymous:**

**Her time is up.**

Below the message was the site that Finn never wanted to see. A picture of Rachel dead to the world. She was gone.

A/N: This chapter was definitely not my best. Thank you for all of your support, review please!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey guys! So this is sadly the very last chapter. I won't have a new finchel story out right away, as I am still deciding what I would like to write. There may be a oneshot soon but I'm not sure on that yet. Okay so for one last time can you all please leave a review even my silent readers who I love too. Let me know what you thought over all of the story. Review!

That was it, he was too late and now she was gone. She was gone and it was all his own damn fault.

"So what now?" Quinn asked solemnly from the passenger seat.

Finn sat there looking ahead and sighed. "We go back, we turn around and go back to Lima. Probably where I belong anyways, without Rachel I'm nothing."

"Finn that isn't true. I know when we were dating I didn't exactly make that my main selling point but the truth is, you're so talented and amazing." Quinn said in a soothing tone putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I just feel like I have no direction or motivation now you know? I mean that was the girl I was going to marry, the one I was going to grow old with and now it's been ripped from my hands. Well Quinn looks like you got what you wanted. We won't end up together." Finn bitterly spat out not taking his eyes off the spot in front of him.

"No. No that's not what I wanted, not this way. I mean I know I have never been supportive of you guys, hell I've pined after both of you. But I didn't want this, and now she's gone and it's all my fault if I hadn't started stalking her last year she would be alive."

Quinn sat there letting the tears fall silently while Finn gripped the steering wheel with all his strength before starting the ignition.

They were both taken out of there depressed states and put into one of shock when there was a pounding on the windshield.

Finn looked up and saw a drained and stumbling Brody hitting their windows signaling for them to get out of the car.

"I'll handle this." Finn mumbled to Quinn before stepping out of the car.

"Trying redirect me away from Rachel now will do you no good dude. Didn't you hear she's dead, gone."

Finn exclaimed throwing his hands around wildly.

"Finn, that-that's not true. She's not dead she's only heavily sedated." Brody stuttered out as he began to stumble around.

"Are you drunk or something? You keep falling over."

"I'm not drunk, just dying. Kitty had prepared this lethal injection to use on Rachel but I took it from her and used it on myself."

Finn's eyes widened in shock and panic.

"So you killed yourself so she can live? Why would you do that, you did kind of kidnap her in the first place."

"Because she deserved to live she didn't do anything wrong, just go Finn she's only a little ways down the road and I'm not sure how much longer she will last."

Just as Finn began to get back in his car he spun on his heel and faced Brody with a confused expression.

"What about you, do you want me to call an ambulance or something?" Finn asked almost concerned for the other boy.

"No, it's too late anyways. Just go save Rachel she's a great girl, feisty too."

With that Brody was gone somewhere in woods and Finn was moving at the speed of light to start his car back up.

"What did he want?" Quinn asked still crying from the passenger seat.

"To tell me Rachel's still alive. She's not dead just heavily sedated Brody took the injection for her."

"Wait Finn, this could be a trap. I mean it's just a little too good to be true you know?" Quinn put her hand on the steering wheel attempting to stop him.

"Quite honestly I don't care at this point. If it's a trap and she really is dead what the hell do I have to lose. If you don't want to risk it just get out now. Be my guest." Finn said looking at her with a stony look.

Quinn's eyes challenged his before she decided to stay.

"No I started this I'm finishing it." Quinn said in a final tone.

After about ten minutes they pulled up to an abandoned warehouse that smelled faintly of water.

Finn practically leaped out of the car and began his descent inside.

As they walked in they saw Kitty loading up what looked like a gun and Finn put a finger to his lip signaling to not make a noise.

Quinn nodded then took charge and took silent steps forward until she was in pouncing distance and jumped on Kitty.

"What the hell! Get off of me!" Kitty said throwing punches blindly as she couldn't see Quinn's face.

"Give me the gun Kitty. Just hand it over and this will all be over." Quinn tried to reason from her spot on top of the smaller girl.

"No it won't! You want to know how this works Fabray? I give you the gun I then you guys live happily ever after and I go to jail for years. I'm not doing that."

As they fought for the upper hand Finn walked over to where Rachel was and took a sharp intake of breath at all of the bruises and scars and just how pale she looked.

He began to gently untie the ropes that bonded her to the chair and scooped her up.

"Quinn take the gun and let's get out of here!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do Finn! This really isn't as easy as it looks." She was trying to catch her breath as Kitty flipped them over and pointed the gun at her face.

"Wrong move Quinn, and what a shame it would be to kill such a beautiful face as your own. But you know what I'll do it, you wouldn't have picked me even if I had killed the midget over there. You would have let me take the fall for everything and you know it!"

Before anyone could even move a muscle the door busted open and police came charging in.

"Lima Police put the gun down! Oh yeah and if I don't what will you do? Shoot me? Go for it." Kitty challenged standing up from off of Quinn.

"Please put down your weapon ma'am."

"No I don't really feel like it. If you knew me you would know that I can't start something and not finish it." Kitty said as she sauntered over to Rachel who was still in Finn's arms.

Quinn knew exactly what was about to happen so she sprung up and knocked the gun in a different direction. Unfortunately that direction was towards Quinn herself.

Quinn fell to the ground with a thud and just a moment later as Kitty aimed the gun at Rachel another shot was fired this one coming from the police and Kitty was following in the same direction Quinn had just a moment ago.

It was over, it was officially and completely over.

The police sent ambulance over and Rachel was put in it just in case.

Finn sat by her bedside for about an hour until the sedation seemed to wear off.

Rachel's eyelids fluttered open and Finn watched her intently with a look of love and adoration.

"F-Finn? Where am I?" She asked groggily her eyes adjusting to the white walls around her.

"The hospital, they brought you here to make sure there wasn't some hidden injury or something."

"Finn why am I alive? I shouldn't be alive Kitty sedated me and was going to shoot me while I was under what happened?" Rachel asked knowing the answer that was coming wasn't going to be one he liked.

"Well Rach, that Brody guy took the lethal injection for you and came bounding over to our car after Kitty had told us you were dead." Finn continued the story and told her about how Quinn and Kitty were gone now.

"Quinn took a bullet for me?"

"Yeah, it surprised me too. Anyway Rach let's get off that subject, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, I have a headache but overall I'm just really happy to see you and know that it's all over and that we can have our happy ending now."

"Me too Rachel, you have no idea how worried I was when you got kidnapped. I love you so much Rach. I just want to lay with you and never let you go." Finn felt the tears come to his eyes and Rachel's small hand gingerly reached up and wiped it away.

"Soon Finn, really soon."

As the days passed by, things started to get a little more back to normal.

They had moved to a different apartment though, because both Kurt and Quinn's presence was still very much there and it was too much to handle.

They were having a relaxing day just laying there on the couch not moving and just lazily playing with each others hands.

"Is it bad that I'm so happy? Considering that so many people lost their lives so it could be this way." Rachel asked out of the blue.

"No, I mean they shouldn't have had to lose their lives but it's not bad that you're happy. I'm happy too, happier than I have been in a long time." Finn leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her head.

"I love you Finn, I love you so much. I have never felt like this for someone else and I never will. Finn Hudson you are amazing and just incredible." Rachel said as her hand caressed Finn's cheek.

"I love you too Rachel, and when I was on the phone while Kitty was torturing you and you were taking the pain just so I'd know that you loved me and how worth it I was I knew that I could never love somebody much as I love you."

Finn leaned down and placed a light but passion filled kiss on her lips before they continued just enjoying each others company and watching tv.

They would always be it for each other.

They would always be thinking about Dylan, Kurt, Brody, and Quinn who had lost their lives during this whole ordeal. Some more innocent than others of course.

Finally they could live in peace and love.

A/N: There it is. I hope you guys liked this, and the first one I really had fun writing it. Considering how I ended this one their most likely will not be a third one. I will try to start writing another finchel story soon but right now I just don't know what I will write. Please for one last time review! 


End file.
